Korobokuru
Korobokuru were dwarf-like humanoids who lived in the barren lands of Kara-Tur, away from people and civilization. Ecology Description Korobokoru usually reached about 4 ft (120 cm) in height, while their hands and legs were disproportional to their bodies. They were usually bowlegged and had big blue-, green-, or brown-colored eyes. Their ears and noses were small, with large round nostrils. Most often, they had thick blond or light brown hair and males also grew small beards. It was worth noting that female korobokuru could also grow a small mustache. Many korobokuru looked unkempt and wild. They usually wore simple clothes, consisting of shirts and trousers or kimono. Their clothes were often intricate but clean. They rarely wore jewelry, but sometimes wore small amulets and decorated their hair with flowers. Personality The people of Kara-Tur had a pretty poor opinion of the tribes of korobokuru, assuming they were wild, rude, and boastful. Typically, this stereotype, while sometimes true, was mostly wrong. Korubokuru didn't like it when someone said bad things about their society. Most korobokuru did not even leave their village. Korobokuru usually told stories around the campfire about other people and they gathered treasures in their daily lives. Society They lived in small villages and engaged in hunting and farming. Most korobokuru tried to avoid other races, but there were rare korobokuru travelers. As a rule, korobokuru rarely left their villages and explored new lands. Korobokuru adventurers usually went wandering because of need or orders from their tribe, although this task would be very weighty. Religion Korobokuru practiced shamanism and worshiped many gods of nature. Korobokuru society did not have priests at all, as all religious services were performed by heads of their households. However, some members of korobokuru society had magical powers like wu jen, although the korobokuru called them "tusu". Tusu often fulfilled the role of shamans and were almost all female. Language Most korobokuru spoke a dialect of Dwarvish, though some tribes used their own language. There were also educated korobokuru, but they were very rare. They also used the Common script to read and write. Lands Korobokoru could be found across Kara-Tur, where they tried to live close to nature. They lived in small villages, where they grew vegetables, hunted, and fished. Each village was independent but often maintained friendly contact with each other. Usually each village was ruled by a chieftain and two deputies; they were all elected tribal elders. These three leaders declared laws, judged people, and punished the guilty. However, these three leaders were beholden to the feelings of ordinary korobokoru, as represented by the other elders. The death penalty was not applied in korubokoru society; usually punishments involved pain, both physical and psychological. These included beating, maiming, and exile. Many korobokuru women bore blue tattoos on their hands and faces, which many outsiders, especially those further south in Kara-Tur, found hideous. Life in korobokuru society was quite hard, taken up with basic survival. They spent their little leisure time telling each other stories around the campfire, dancing, and singing. Korobokuru villages were scattered around the Ama Basin, although representatives of this small nation could be met in the more southern lands. Most korobokuru were peaceful and did not come into conflict. Favorite weapons of korobokuru living in the Northern Wastes were the axe, club, knife, spring bow (similar to a light crossbow, largely used for deer hunting), and sword. Trivia (TBA) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures